emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7565 (25th July 2016)
Plot Rakesh asks Rishi not to tell Priya about him losing £6,000, as he'll tell her in his own time after everything with the fire is sorted out. Holly takes pictures around the village. Chas returns from the hospital and is greeted by Aaron and Robert. After Aaron leaves to sort things out at the scrapyard, Chas demands Robert tell her what has been happening. Lachlan inquires what has happened between Chrissie and Andy. Pierce asks Rakesh for his money, but Rakesh doesn't have it. Andy appears in the café but gets a frosty reception from Chrissie, who tells him he is a worse human being than Robert, before she walks out. Bernice sees Gabby who is annoyed her mum is only coming to see her after being back a day. Bernice tells Gabby so wants to make things right, so Gabby tells her to go and apologise to Lawrence so they can move back into Home Farm, but Bernice insists that won't happen. Rhona catches Marlon and Carly dancing when she comes to pick up Leo, but Carly's mood chances when Marlon mentions tomorrow is the 26th. Lachlan and Gabby bond over there mother's broken relationships and their current living situations. Meanwhile, at Brook Cottage Bernice and Andy get drunk together. Chrissie pays Ross a visit demanding to know everything about his and Andy's deal, threatening to go to the police if he doesn't tell her everything. Ross explains to Chrissie how he wasn't getting a long with Pete. Gabby and Lachlan decide to still be friends despite everything that's happening and they hug, but Gabby storms away when Lachlan kisses her. Rishi tells Rakesh that he has paid Pierce the gambling debt on his behalf. Rhona quizzes Marlon if there is anything going on between him and Carly, but denies it. Bernice informs Andy she is going on a yoga retreat in Switzerland and Andy explains to her that he and Chrissie are over. Ross insists pulling the trigger wasn't easy but if Andy had already killed Pete, he could pin it on him. Ross tries to place all the blame on Andy and he just went along with the plan, but Chrissie doesn't believe him, suggesting it was actually Andy who got caught up in Ross' plot. Before Chrissie leaves Dale View, Ross warns her not to do anything stupid. Chas talks to Aaron and asks about how his hand is after hitting Andy. Chas admits she already knew who shot Robert. Doug looks through the pictures Holly has taken, and Rodney offers the café as a gallery to show them off. Lachlan says sorry to Gabby, but she isn't interested. Rakesh informs Priya he is selling The Mill. Chrissie knocks at Brook Cottage, and half-naked Andy opens the door. She explains she has talked to Ross, and realised he was grieving for Katie and not thinking straight so his role in the shooting is understandable. Chrissie asks Andy to come back, and she apologises. After closing the door, Bernice comes downstairs in her dressing gown and the pair express regret at their liaison. Cast Regular cast *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast None. Locations *Holdgate Farm - Exterior, living room and hallway *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Interior *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,330,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes